


Brotherly Relief

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Showers, Showing Off, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Young men often find themselves in need of getting relief at differing times throughout the day, Max Russo just didn't expect himself to be led to his brother Justin's bedroom by the sounds of such relief.
Relationships: Justin Russo/Max Russo
Kudos: 24





	Brotherly Relief

“Ugh…”

The young man’s groan filled the bedroom as the sun flooded in through the curtains, stinging his tired eyes when Max made the mistake of rolling over. While he loved lazing around in bed through the cool hours of the morning, he found himself becoming an uncomfortably sticky mess as the summer heat filled his room. Sweat clung to his developed, muscular body, slick between the cracks in his rock solid six-pack abs. Max groaned again as he turned away from the sun and tried to stretch. Barely paying notice to the tent in his sheets.

After rolling his head slightly and getting a whiff from his underarms, Max’s face scrunched up in disgust. He smelt feral and needed a shower, soon.

“Fuck, I smell worse than a wet… well, Mason…” 

The Russos has literally banned the werewolf from showering at their house due to the stench. Max would still argue that his sister Alex smelt worse however, no one needed that fishiness in their life. Deciding that he couldn’t stand that smell any longer, Max rolled out of his bed. Wrapped up like a cocoon, Max was forced to untangle himself from the unbearable sticky heat. When finally free, the man fiddled through his clothes piles, wardrobe, and dirty clothes basket to find his 'cleanest' clothes including a new pair of boxers. With his clothes in a hand, he exited his bedroom. With the underwear-clad man giving no shits if Alex or his parents were home. After living with wizards for his whole life, it was impossible not to lose clothes at one point or another.

As he walked past one of the bedrooms, something made him stop dead.

Something that he was surprised to have never heard. 

“Mm, sh-shit…” 

Justin’s moan drifted through the crack in the door. Something must have broken his soundproofing spell.

Max stared at the door for a few moments, perfectly still and not willing to give away his position. A few more moans escaped the door. It seemed Justin was a loud moaner.

It made sense now that no one had ever heard his older brother jacking off as a man, or whenever Max caught sight of the porno mags Zeke would bring from home. He and Alex had listened for hours at the door and heard nothing, none the wiser to the soundproof spell.

"Oh god, Mm." 

The younger man's eyes closed slightly and the man felt his breathing getting heavier as he listened to the other individual. The moans made it very clear who it was and there wasn’t anyway for the younger man to ignore it any longer.

‘Oh god… Justin is totally beating off… ew…’

It was awkward knowing that his older brother on the other side of the door. But the moans had Max going and he was quickly getting turned on by the sound. He slowly reached out and began to turn the doorknob, before lightly treading into the room. Max’ eyes widened a little and his mouth dropped into a slight 'o' shape when he saw that it was indeed his dorky older brother. 

There was Justin, lying on his bed with his jeans and grey boxer briefs pushed down past his thighs. Max's eyes moved upwards to see that Justin had his hand wrapped around his erect slightly thicker than average cock cock.

Unaware of his little brother, Justin was furiously pumping his slick length, his hand moving up the whole seven and a half inch shaft before slamming back down with a loud slap against his heavy balls. The older man palmed the thick head, gritting his teeth and growling back from moans. 

“Fucking hell… UNGH!” 

Watching as his already tight pants grew tighter, Max wished he still had magic so he could be invisible to watch this. Or silent when he accidently uttered something.

"Oh, wow," Max whispered.

Justin's eyes snapped open, full of fear and shock when he saw his younger brother. In an instant, Justin’s grey boxer briefs had been pulled up to cover his achingly hard cock. 

"MAX! What the FUCK!?"

"Shit! S-sorry man!" Max suttered, unable to pull his eyes away. 

When Max didn't leave, Justin found himself getting a little bit antsy and confused. "Dude! Why are you still in here?"

"Um, uh." The younger man found himself curious about it, wanting to see more. He had never been steady with a girl, but the gym showers often became full of male moans. "Well…. I… was just kind of curious a-about uh your… your cock, Justin. So could I… um… can I see it?"

"Max… What.. the FUCKING FUCK!? Get out of my room you fucking dork!" Justin protested with the man throwing his pillow at his surprisingly studly younger brother.

"Come on dude… Just let me see bro." Max almost begged. 

The younger man was aware that it was a little weird for him to be asking to see his older brother's erect cock but the look when he walked in just wasn’t enough. He wanted to compare and see if his big brother was indeed his ‘big’ one. Justin blushed slightly when he saw Max's eyes staring at the very noticeable bulge in his boxer briefs. As he began to consider his younger brother's request, however, he found himself unable to come up with a reason outside of being 'brothers' and 'that's gay', for saying no. He sighed and hoped that he wasn't about to make a stupid mistake but with his mind being unhelpful and his desire to finish getting out had him about to do it.

"Fine but this is really, really weird Max. And if you tell anyone that I showed you, I’m kicking your ass!" 

Awkwardness was present in his voice as Justin threatened him. Keeping his eyes on the wall, he reached down and fingered the waistband of his boxer briefs before pulling them down once more, showing himself off completely to his little brother.

"Holy… Damn! Justin..." Max whispered.

The thick piece of meat swinging between those legs was still slick with lube and precum, mouthwatering for the bisexual Max.

Max found himself dropping his clothes at this point as he slowly made his way over to Justin's bed. Justin watched as the underwear-clad Max climbed onto his bed. The younger man smirked internally when he noticed that his older brother was leaking a little pre-cum which he gathered was due to him stripping down. Max continued to stare as Justin began to slide his hand, with the older man using his pre-cum as lube. With Max watching him, Justin went a little slower than he normally would in order to hopefully impress his younger brother. Since he didn't really want to be thought of a quick-shooter.

He decided to turn the awkwardness onto his little brother. "Dude, if you are going to sit there and stare at it, why don't you let me see yours?"

Max was shocked, to say the least, with the man looking downwards in order to see that his underwear wasn't exactly hiding his own excitement. He couldn't deny that he had been aroused by his older brother pleasuring himself. Though he wasn't expecting that Justin would turn it back on him since he doubted the dork would be interested. Although he did have to admit to himself that he didn't really think out his request to see it or his decision to just barge in.

"Um, I guess so," Max replied, with the man awkwardly rubbing his hard-on through the fabric of his boxer briefs and occasionally taking glances at his older brothers.

"Well come on then Max, pull it out." Justin pushed. He wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this, but it seemed like it was a good idea. Since Max had seen him, he figured that he could see his little brothers.

"Okay," Max responded. "Here goes nothing."

The man tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs before lifting himself up slightly in order to push his underwear down past his thighs. Revealing his own decently thick seven inch cock to his older brother which was surrounded by a trimmed patch of dark pubic hair. Justin groaned internally when he noticed that Max was bigger than he was at his younger brother's age. He wasn't going to mention it however, he didn't want his little brother getting a big head and thinking that he would grow to have a larger dick then his older brother.

"Damn Max," Justin began. He smirked slightly to confuse his younger brother. He couldn't stop himself from teasing Max slightly. "You really got turned on from seeing me jacking off, didn't you, little brother?"

"What? No!" Max denied. With the man not really wanting to admit that yes he had been turned on being extremely close to his older brother's erection.

"Oh come on Maxie, you don't need to be embarrassed." Justin teased. "It's perfectly okay for you to get horny from looking at me."

"Justin!" Max groaned.

Justin continued to smirk. "Relax dude, I'm teasing you. To be honest bro, I'm not exactly not getting aroused while looking at yours."

Max's eyes widened as Justin basically admitted to getting turned on by the sight of him erect. A comment that he never thought that he would hear from his older brother, who he before today he doubted even looked at pornography. His awkwardness disappeared slightly when he watched Justin continue to move his hand up and down. Justin's eyes turned to his younger brother's near naked body with the man noticing a small bead of pre-cum forming at his brother's piss slit. Max continued to watch his brother jacking off until Justin finally suggested that he do something that shocked him.

"How about you stroke it for me?" Justin suggested.

"You want me to do what?" Max asked.

Wanting some clarification since it was one thing to watch his older brother jerk off in front of him but now Justin was expecting him to do the same. Justin found himself impressed that Max seemed to have some slight modesty but just motioned down at his brother's twitching cock and then at his own hand which was continuing to move up and down slowly. While Max didn't really want to jack off in front of his older brother, he couldn't exactly hide his arousal over the entire situation.

"O-okay," Max replied.

The young man awkwardly reached down and wrapped his hand around his length. Giving it a firm squeeze much to the interest of his older brother, who watched as a somewhat embarrassed Max began to stroke himself. As they stroked themselves, only a little distance away from each other, the brother's found that they were continuing to watch each other. Neither really wanted to miss their brother do something but each feeling equally awkward about the entire situation. 

“You know… since you’re showing off…” Justin smirked, deciding that he should join his little brother naked.

Justin fingered the bottom of his t-shirt before pulling it off to reveal his muscular body to Max. While his younger brother had the slight size advantage, Justin could see that Max wasn't as defined. Not to say that his younger brother's body wasn't appealing to him, it was just a little smaller and less defined. Max found his eyes tracing every inch of his older brother's abs, with the man shocked that his nerdy older brother had a muscular chest. Maybe carrying all of those books had done Justin some good.

Justin decided to shock Max as a little payback since Max has shocked him by barging into the bedroom. "Max, let go and let me help you."

"W-what!" Max stuttered. The man was not sure if he had heard his older brother right.

Justin rolled his eyes slightly as he let go of his cock before reaching over in order to move his younger brother's hand away. Max froze slightly with his body stiffening as Justin's hand wrapped around his cock. With the younger man fighting back a moan as Justin's slightly rough grip took control of him. Justin smiled softly at his younger brother in order to calm him down a little as he lightly squeezed the erect length.

Max closed his eyes slightly and moaned softly. "Oh god, Justin."

He was only astounded that his older brother wanted to jerk him off, but Max found himself loving the sensation of his older brother's warm hand wrapped around his erect throbbing member. With the older brother moving his thumb over Max's sensitive mushroom head in order to scoop up some of the pre-cum, to use as lube. Once he had done this he began to move his hand up and down his brother's cock. Max blushed a little when his pre-cum began to almost leak out of him, with Justin having more than to fuel his pumping motions on Max's erect cock.

"J-Justin." Max moaned. He was shocked that having someone else's hand on him felt this good. Maybe he should have taken Alfred up on his offer ages ago. To become fooling around buddies. "Oh fuck, your hand feels so good."

Justin grinned a little before teasing. "Well I'm glad that you are enjoying it, but I can't really agree with you since mine's laying on my chest getting no attention."

Max blushed and stuttered nervously a little, wondering if Justin really wanted him to jerk him off, though since his brother wasn't doing it to him without complaint then he guessed that he could. "D-do you want me to?"

"Mm," Justin replied. Grinning at his little brother as he stroked upwards on Max's cock before giving the mushroom head a firm squeeze in order to milk out a little more pre-cum.

Since Justin wasn't interested in or really concerned that this was basically homosexual, or that they would touch their own brother's private parts in an intimate way. Max found himself letting the pure animalistic desire to get off control him instead of focusing on the incest side even though it was indeed a slight turn on. With his new thought pattern and the idea of wrapping his hand around Justin's cock getting to him, Max reached over and glided his fingers over his brother's smooth yet rock hard cock. Justin quickly worked out why Max had struggled to hold back a moan, the sensation of Max's hand wrapped around it definitely had him close to releasing his own. As Max's hand began to match his pace and hand motions, Justin couldn't stop himself. 

"Mm, that's it, Max." Justin moaned.

The pair slowly got into a rhythm, with the brother's finding themselves enjoying their first mutual masturbation session. Each hoping that it wouldn't be the first and last time that they shared this form of bonding. 

Despite this hope, each were feeling a little too awkward to mention said desire or the fact they were getting turned on by both feeling up and being stroked by the other. A fact that was evident to both by the fact they were each leaking more pre-cum then they usually would. Justin grinned and decided to try something that normally drove him crazy. Running his nail slightly against the sensitive under-rim of his brother's mushroom head. A move that had Max almost shaking from the pleasure.

"Mm, Oh god, J-Justin! Mm!" Max moaned. As the pleasure shook him, he found him gripping onto his older brother's cock tighter.

"That's it, little bro." Justin grinned.

While Justin was enjoying the feeling of Max's hand firmly gripping his cock, with the man normally using a firmer rougher grip when he was stroking off by himself. However, he wasn't blind and knew that his younger brother wasn't going to last much longer. He ignored his own desires for the moment, in order to stroke his younger brother's cock the best he could. He wanted Max to want to do this again, he didn't want his little brother to simply just consider it.

"Come on Maxie, shoot your cum for your big bro." Justin encouraged. He picked up his pace in order to pump his little brother's cock furiously.

"Oh God Justin, Uh!" Max moaned.

The younger man was quickly getting reduced to heavy breathing and slight moaning noises as he got close. When Justin squeezed him at the base and made his way upwards, Max was unable to hold back any longer and he was pushed over the edge. Justin continued to jerk off his little brother until strands of Max's cum shot out of the younger man and landed on his just barely defined chest.

Once he had finished shooting one of his more intense orgasms in a long while, Max could only get out of one word. "Fuck." Max panted.

"Uh, maybe one day but I think… we should just start with jacking eachother off Max before we go that far…" Justin replied. "But damn Max, you shot an impressive size load bro."

Max blushed a little when he realized what Justin had thought but couldn't really verbally respond to his older brother's comment due to still coming down from his orgasm. Justin continued to hold onto his little brother's cock for a while with Max slowly softening. With his hand now covered in his little brother's cum which was dripping off of his hand, Justin reached back and wrapped the cum coated hand around his own cock. 

“Mm, like me using your cum as lube Maxxy?”

The younger man released a loud unintentional moan when he watched his older brother using his cum as lube for his own jack off session. Justin knew that his younger brother was watching, he decided to put on a little bit of a show for his younger brother. He got up onto his knees and moved closer to Max who blushed slightly as he watched his older brother jerking off in front of him with Justin looking directly down at his little brother.

When he saw Max staring at the cock now covered by his own cum, Justin couldn't help but tease once more. "Like little brother?" Justin smirked.

The younger man blushed once more but nodded slowly, as he continued to eye his older brother's erect shaft. He wasn't entirely sure why he licked his lip, but there was something about it being covered in his cum which was awakening something inside of the younger man. The younger man didn't even ask permission as he reached out and closed his hand around his older brother's erection. Justin grinned a little as he released a hold on hard-on and allowed the younger man to do whatever he wanted. Max quickly got into the rhythm of moving his hand back and forth on the cock of his brother's shaft. With the man using his thumb to tease Justin's mushroom head before moving down to rest his hand in Justin's slightly wild pubic hair.

"Mm, that's it, Maxie."

Max grinned in response and continued to move his hand on the length of his brother's erect throbbing cock, using the mix of his cum and Justin's pre-cum as lube. The brothers found themselves listening to the slightly squishy noises stemming from this mix of cum. As he continued his motions, Max found himself hardening once again though it was a little awkward for him that he was getting turned on by jerking off his older brother.

"Mm! oh yeah, Max! That's it!" Justin moaned.

The older man's hips continued thrusting forward in order to force his cock further into his younger brother's clenched grip. Max blushed a little and picked up on the pace of his brother's cock, with the man guessing that he was getting his older brother close to his edge. His guess was spot on with Justin knowing that it wouldn't be long before he shot his load onto his little brother. He found himself continuing to buck into his brother's fist as he got nearer.

"Oh fuck, Maxie! I'm going to cum bro!" Justin grunted.

Max continued to stroke his older brother off until Justin started shooting his cum onto his little brother. Covering his little brother's chest and shoulders in cum before coming to a slow dribble with it dribbling down onto his bed. Once he had finished shooting his load, Justin dropped back onto his bed in order to catch his breath. Like Max, he had been reduced to heaving breathing and pants but had a while smile on his face. Enjoying both the fact he had just jerked off with his younger brother and that his little brother had two loads of cum on his bare chest. Though what he enjoyed the most was the fact that his cum covered little brother was still rock hard.

As he continued to stare down at his cum covered little brother, Justin had an idea. "I'm thinking that you need a shower bro," Justin smirked.

"Well, that's where I was going before all of this happened," Max replied. With the man knowing that he definitely needed a shower now that he was covered in two loads.

The Russo brothers slowly climbed off of Justin's bed, with the pair of them shucking off their bottoms all of the ways. The naked pair then left the bedroom and risked everything by making their way to the bathroom. With Max finding himself occasionally checking out his older brother's firm ass. He continued to watch as Justin turned on the water and got it to a warm temperature. Once it was ready, Justin and Max stepped into the warm stream of water allowing it to rush off their naked bodies.

Due to the size of the shower, Justin and Max found themselves pushed up against each other with Max able to feel that his brother had hardened once more. With the younger man releasing a small moan when he felt it rubbing against his ass. The man found himself wondering if Justin was interested in more or if it was just due to the tightness of the shower. As with Max, Justin was aware of what was happening and decided to just go with it by wrapping an arm around his younger brother. Max blushed slightly from being held like this.

After a while of his older brother's arm around his chest, Max decided to say something. "Justin?" Max questioned.

"Mhm?" Justin questioned. While soaping up his hand, in order to give his younger brother a little extra bit of pleasure.

Before Max could reply, Justin reached down and wrapped his now soapy hand around Max's cock and began to pump it furiously. As Max replied with some needy moans, Justin moved closer in order to slide his cock up and down between his younger brother's ass cheeks. An action that had Max moaning louder. With the moans only getting louder when Justin's mushroom head rubbed against his hole.

"Oh god." Max gasped. As Justin's cock slid against the sensitive entrance once more.

"Like having my big cock between your ass cheeks, Maxie?" Justin breathed lowly. With the man rocking his hips slightly too once again run his cock up and down the crack of Max's ass.

As he felt Justin's cock teasing him, a panting Max found himself responding with a moan. "Oh god, yes."

“Want me to fuck you with my big dick?”

“YES!”

Teasing the hole some more, prodding and pressing hard enough that his cockhead was almost inside his little brother, Justin smirked. “Suffer, brat… Next time you want me, knock.”

Justin moved his cock around slightly so he wasn't poking Max's ass and was instead of treating it almost like a hot dog situation. As he continued to hump his younger brother's ass and his assault on his brother's cock, Max pressed his hands up against the walls to stabilize himself. It didn't take long before his humping of his little brother's ass crack got to the older man.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to cum again Maxie!" 

Moments later, the older brother's second load shot out of him with strands of his cum flying onto his little brother's back before running down to cover Max's ass cheek. With some of his cum running down the crack of Max's ass between the two Russo brothers private parts. With Justin's slippery hand still working on his cock and the feeling of Justin's cum shooting onto him, Max was in a similar boat to his older brother. It wasn’t long before Max felt his own second load of cum shooting out of him and onto the wall and floor of the shower. 

"Mm, oh god. J-Justin!" Max breathed out.

Once the pair of brother's had finished recovering from their second loads, Justin turned his younger brother around and grinned. "God that was hot, Maxie."

"Fuck yeah…”

With both brothers in agreement, they pulled away from each other and began to wash. Justin occasionally gave his little brother some help, primarily with making sure all of his cum on his younger brother back had washed away. Despite having hardened up again while soaping themselves up and occasionally groping the other, the brothers knew they couldn't have a third round. 

Who knew when the rest of the family would return.


End file.
